dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan
Saiyans 'are an endangered race of extraterrestrials in the anime and manga ''Dragon Ball and its adaptive sequels, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super and'' Dragon Ball XL''. In the series, the Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were supposedly striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe. Nearly all of the Saiyans were obliterated by Frieza before the start of the Dragon Ball series. The Saiyans play a central role in the series once it is revealed that, Goku, is actually a Saiyan sent to destroy Earth. '''Physiology Physical Appearance Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of Humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails. They are commonly seen to have black spikey hair and eyes (although the anime has occasionally shown brown, blue and blonde hair and purple eyes). Naturally growing stronger as they mature, they commonly gain a very muscular and well-defined built. Vegeta Jr states that the hair of a pure-blooded Saiyan does not deviate from its appearance from the day the Saiyan is born. However, it can fall off, as seem with the bald Nappa. This is somewhat contradicted by a young Vegeta shown with strands of hair hanging in front of his forehead, but later has his characteristic widow's peak. This is not the case with hybrid-Saiyans who are shown to have several different lengths and styles for their hair throughout the series. Facial hair of pure-blooded Saiyan males can grow. Some examples are Vegeta, Goku. Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr and Paragus who have all been seen with mustaches, while King Vegeta himself had a beard. While Saiyans can grow beards it apparently takes them a long time, as seen when Goku and Vegeta spent three years in the Room of Spirit and Time yet only grew enough facial hair to cover their faces. Given that Saiyans have evolved to have a slowed aging process upon reaching physical maturity in order to fight longer, this is most likely why it takes so long for Saiyans to develop facial hair. Saiyans also all appear to have dark eyes, though half-breeds do not always share this trait as Vegeta Jr's grandsons, Boxer & Riaco, and granddaughter, Viktoria, inherited blue irises. Saiyans, at least as adults, are resistant to extreme temperatures, far more so than humans, as evidenced by Bardock going into outer space to face Frieza for the last time, Broly surviving being frozen in a glacier, and Goku training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and facing Lord Slug and his minions when they used a machine to cause the Earth's climate to get very, very cold. This resistance to cold is likely either a trait gained over time from evolution in harsh climates or due to the energy consumption of Saiyans increasing their ambient body temperature far above a human's, even in a resting state. Even in a functional, calm state, Gokai has shown to be unaffected by glacial temperatures on Earth. Tail All pure-blooded Saiyans from Universe 7 are born with a brown-furred monkey-like tail. Commonly for adult Saiyans, they will wrap their tail around their hip as a makeshift belt for better convenience. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things, much like some new world monkeys do, giving them in a sense an extra hand to fight with. While as strong and coordinated as any other limb on the Saiyan, the tail is a particularly sensitive area. When grabbed or injured, it causes great pain to the owner, leaving them drained of all strength and effectively immobilizing the whole body. However, the Saiyans can train themselves to overcome this weakness, leaving them unaffected altogether. The tail also serves to help young Saiyans with balance, as when Gokai and Gokira's tails were first removed, they had trouble standing, let alone moving about. However, when Viktoria's tail was cut off, his balance was unaffected, possibly due to the Saiyan prince having adjusted to the balance after years of wearing his tail at the hip. As noted by Raditz, the tail is the source of a Saiyan's true strength, enabling them perform to their maximum efficiency. This was supported by Goku Jrwho once stated that he feels stronger than without it. The tails also provide a boost in Super Saiyan transformations, as when Goku was shrunk into a child in Dragon Ball GT, he had trouble maintaining his transformations until his tail reformed, to the point where he was able to easily activate Super Saiyan 3 and maintain it for a considerable amount of time (along with his tail's fur turning gold). The most unique and prominent ability the tail provides Saiyans is to transform into a Great Ape if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon. If the tail is removed, this power is lost, forcing them back into their normal state if transformed at the time. Saiyans have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed by unknown means. The tail will often suddenly grow back if the Saiyan is in danger. Energy Manipulation Saiyans have a natural affinity to control Ki energy, allowing them to generate very powerful energy blasts even at young ages. An average Saiyan energy blast is powerful enough to completely wipe out a big city, while the most powerful Saiyans can easily destroy entire planets with just one blast. Also, any energy lost during a battle, will be completely restored, and, in some cases, multiplied, after a short time of resting. Flight Due to their natural ability to control their energy, and the massively increased gravity of their home planet, Saiyans possess the innate ability to fly at hypersonic speeds, with little, to no effort at all. Due to their superior Ki control, they're able to fly much more faster than normal humans. Strength Saiyans naturally possess vast superhuman strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting ten times their own weight (before receiving Master Roshi's training, Goku was already able to lift Bulma's car at the mere age of 12). The naturally high gravity of Planet Vegeta (10x that of Earth) develops their physical strength, further making them incredibly strong at young ages. Even weaker Saiyans are capable of conquering most planets alone. Due to their insane levels of physical power, they are easily able to destroy mountains, islands, and potentially entire planets just with pure physical strength, especially in the Super Saiyan states. For example, during Jincade's battle with the revived Kid Buu, the planet they were fighting on was warping and contracting with each blow and would have destroyed it if not for the Sacred World of the Kais indestructible nature. God-like Saiyans, possess an astronomical level of physical strength, capable of crumbling apart the entire universe when clashing with another God. Through tough training, Saiyans are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Saiyan grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt, essentially evolving their power, the more they fight. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Saiyans have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in physical strength. Speed and Agility Saiyans possess tremendous levels of superhuman speed, easily capable of breaking the sound barrier, even with their basic moves. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without any trouble at all, or even catch them with no harm. Their superhuman speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes, and even "super" humans, like Daiku and Kumiko have trouble following up a Saiyan's speed. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training, they can easily perform immensely high jumps or acrobatics far more advanced than those of normal human beings, with no drawback or strain on their bodies. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all Saiyan hand-to-hand combat very fast. The strongest and most powerful of Saiyans (especially those who can turn Super Saiyan), can easily move faster than the speed of light, and even King Kai, who can easily track Attack Ball's traveling at Faster-than-Light speeds, can't keep up with them. Godlike Saiyans, such as Gokai and Jincade, can even keep up with a God of Destruction's immeasurable speed, and when exerting this maximum power-up, can even move fast enough that time itself appears frozen to them. Durability and Endurance Saiyans possess enormous amounts of superhuman durability, and are a remarkably resilient species, who refuse to be physically broken. Even as a childern, Saiyans are easily capable of taking on bullets, explosions or sharpened objects and come out relatively unharmed, and as even younger infants, are able to survive extreme head-trauma and stunt forces. However, as fully-developed adults, Saiyans possess immense levels of resistance to nearly all harm, and essentially, no Earthling-made weapon could possibly hurt them, and even most alien weapons can't either. According to Boxer, at age 24, Goku was already so tough, that even basic nuclear blasts and City-leveling explosions wouldn't manage to kill him. Even while unconscious and in their base form, a Saiyan is capable of surviving re-atmospheric reentries with no negative effect to their bodies. When a Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan, their durability, as well as their strength, increases massively, becoming tough enough to easily survive powerful energy beams, even to their faces, with no visible harm or scratch, and take most stunt forces against large amounts of rock or solid matter, with no discomfort. God-like Saiyans are able to survive universe-clashing forces with essentially no harm, or even take planet-destroying finger-taps from Beerus, a God of Destruction with no apparent issue. However, they're not invincible, and substantially powerful forces and enemies can overcome a Saiyan's basic durability. But even if they're hurt, Saiyans not only also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal human beings, but also have an extremely high tolerance to physical pain, and will only succumb to injuries if a massively high amount of bones are broken, also, they possess remarkable immune systems, making it very hard for them to become sick. Intelligence Saiyans are considered for the most part to be comparable in intelligence to humans. Goku's head trauma and sheltered childhood left him unenlightened about anything not concerning martial arts, though he gradually outgrows this as his teachers all stressed the values of brains over brawn. Due to a Saiyan's strength, their level of cunning is generally downplayed, unless their strength is below average, like Raditz. Perhaps as a byproduct of their speed and reflexes, Saiyans are also abnormally quick learners, able to process large amounts of information within a limited amount of time. This can be seen when Goku was able to use the Kamehameha after seeing it just once and Vegeta taught himself how to sense energy despite being reliant on scouters for most of his career. Despite being a race of barbarians, Saiyans have no trouble adapting to new technology. It is unknown if Saiyan aptitudes carry onto their hybrid children, as the intelligence of all Saiyan hybrids has been shown to be products of their upbringing (Gohan was privately tutored, Trunks grew up in a family of scientists etc.). However, a Saiyan's superhuman learning curve is seen time and time again throughout the series, such as Gokai learning the Kamehameha Wave after seeing it just once, Vegeta developing the ability to sense energy after learning about it on his first trip to Earth, and Gohan being able to keep up with immense amounts of coursework in his private studies as a child despite his young age. Saiyans also have very good memory, even from the time they were babies. Appetite Saiyans are noted for having ravenous, and seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake requirements are a great deal higher than Humans. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food, resulting in many dishes piling up,, often eating more food than the average person could muster. Their physical anatomy also requires a much higher metabolism than humans, allowing them to consume mass quantities of food while still maintaining their muscular physique. It is stated that they have no preferences when it comes to food, although they appear to prefer meat over anything else. Note that this is not restricted only to full-blooded Saiyans, as even the normally polite Gokai has been seen eating large quantities of food. At times, their appetite seems to work against them: in his childhood, when Gokai went for too long without something to eat, he became too weak to do much of anything. It is unknown if other Saiyans, such as Boxer, suffer from this weakness and suffered from it in their childhood. Saiyans tend to eat large quantities of food immediately before a big fight. They do not seem to suffer the cramps that a Humans would; in fact, it seems to improve their overall performance. Aging, Life-Span & Growth Saiyan's lifespan is about the same as an average Human (70 to 90 years, with exceptions, of course), but keep in their peak longer. However, according to Akira Toriyama, their natural lifespan itself is longer than humans', but as a warrior race many of them die in battle, and their average lifespan is not all that long.3 In Dragon Ball Super, Saiyans are still considered young at the age of 80. Unlike Humans, Saiyans remain in their youth and prime much longer. As explained by Vegeta near the end of Dragon Ball Z, they stay young longer because they live for and are built for battle.25 This is seen when Nappa, who was Vegeta's attendant when Vegeta was a child, is in his prime still long after Vegeta has become an adult, but in actuality, Nappa is roughly 50 years old during his arrival on Earth.26 Chi-Chi complained of this in Dragon Ball GT when Goku was reduced to a child, thus making the fact that she was getting older faster that much more apparent. As far as growing is concerned, this differs by Saiyan as it does with Humans. Most full-blooded Saiyans appear to grow in spurt phases, as seen through Goku, the only full-blood ever entirely shown progressing to adult-hood. While slow growth does occur, it is just that—slow. Saiyans appear identical to that of a human baby in their early years, although they are born with a full head of hair more often than humans, but also appear to grow at somewhat slower rates. This is most notably showcased when Bulma clearly believed Goku to be that young when they first met, but was shocked to find out he was actually 12 (though he first told her that he was 14 due to his initial poor math skills3132). However, when a 5-year-old Vegeta is showcased , he looks around the same age as a 12-year-old Goku, clearly showing the difference in growth patterns of Saiyans. Goku however, even at the age of 15, had still hardly grown at all; the only differences were he became a bit taller and more muscular, and his limbs grew a small portion. By the age of 18, Goku had undergone his largest spurt phase; he became significantly taller, leaner and more muscular, taking the appearance of the average human at his age (this significant growth spurt was possibly due to Goku spending a month inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during his training with Kami). As an example, the 15-year-old Goku had gone from being half the size of the 19-year-old human Yamcha, to nearly matching him in size three years later.33 As stated before, this differs from Saiyan to Saiyan. Vegeta, who is five years older than Goku, is shorter and smaller overall, while Raditz, Goku's older brother, is far more muscular and taller. Saiyans appear to undergo one final growth spurt between the ages of roughly 20 to 30, when the body seems to finalize its physical maturity. Growth in muscle mass can clearly be seen, with even some height gained. Goku and Vegeta are clear examples of this. Goku appears to have greater depth to the chest, neck, shoulders, and thighs, with other muscles increasing in size and definition after that. This can clearly be seen during the Frieza Saga and Androids Sagas: Goku appears more muscularly built than he did during the Saiyan Saga, as well as taller. Vegeta also makes a transition, appearing to even grow in height a bit, which can be seen when comparing him in the Saiyan Saga to him in the Majin Buu Saga. Reproduction Saiyans have a sexual reproduction system compatible with that of normal Humans, as they are able to produce fertile offspring together. When Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet , he mentions that "their parents" died along with it. Due to being a warrior race, Saiyans prefer to artificially incubate their offspring. Even non-warriors like Gine kept baby Kakarot in an incubation chamber due to its convenience. Full-blooded Saiyans apparently require a gestational period of about three years, while hybrids are fully developed within the gestational period of their non-Saiyan mothers (though it's possible that Planet Vegeta just had shorter years than Earth's, or that Saiyan mothers put their babies into incubation chambers for three years to give the baby more time to devolop). Family Saiyan families appear to be far different to that of a traditional human family; apart from the royal family of Vegeta, they are not particular about blood-relationships. Of the few (pure-blooded) Saiyan families seen, only Vegeta and his father have had close relationships, as well Broly and Paragus to some extent. Children are kept in pods as infants and monitored by doctors whilst their parents are usually occupied on mercenary missions. Even as infants, their natural strength and their Great Ape transformation means that they are capable of conquering planets like Earth single-handedly and so it is unlikely they spend much, if any time, with their parents or siblings. Notably, when Bardock is asked by his comrade Tora if he remembers what day his newborn son was born, he replies "No, but that was a long time ago." Fasha then goes on to say that it was the day before, and that he should go see him.14 Saiyans do not have much of a concept of family,3 but they do tend to have close relationships with their friends and comrades however, with whom they do spend a great deal of time in battle. Bardock has a close relationship with his wife Gine however, which is apparently rare among Saiyans. Vegeta explained that all Saiyan women were strong willed and that they were genetically inclined to like strong willed women, which is the reason why they picked human wives that were also strong willed. Hybrid Due to their similar physiology, Saiyans and Earthlings are capable of interbreeding. While this was always possible, it became necessary for the survival of the Saiyan race when all the female Saiyans were exterminated. The resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced strengths of the Saiyans, developing their abilities far more easily than Earthlings, but lack the same drive and instinct for combat. Hybrid Saiyans possess the potential to become Super Saiyans, but it is unclear how many generations removed from their Saiyan ancestor a hybrid can be before the transformation becomes unavailable to them. Transformations Great Ape Main article: Great Ape and Golden Great Ape Their tail also grants a Saiyan special transformations; a great metamorphosis into a giant ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiyan will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. However, some Saiyans who have advanced enough are able to contain this heightened ferocity, allowing them to retain their individuality and rationality to perform in battle as normal. The Golden form of Great Ape that first appears in Dragon Ball GT, Golden Great Ape, is the far stronger transformation of the Great Ape. Though normally a tail is required access the transformation, it is possible for Saiyans to transform even if their tail is removed, however they require the use of a Blutz Wave Generator which will cause them to transform, causing their tail to regrow briefly while in their transformed state, as shown by Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT. Super Saiyan Main Articles: Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 & Super Saiyan 3 The most powerful ability of a normal Saiyan, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiyans possess several Super Saiyan transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color. There are additional transformations beyond Super Saiyan, and variations thereon. The Super Saiyan form has several powered up variations, most notably including the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms. Legendary Super Saiyan Main Article: Legendary Super Saiyan A unique separate evolution of forms only usable by the "Legendary Super Saiyan" who appears once every 1,000 years. Thanks to being a separate evolution, the Legendary Super Saiyan's Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4 forms are quite different from the normal versions. Super Saiyan God Main Article: Super Saiyan God & Saiyan Beyond God Through several different methods a Saiyan can ascend to godhood and achieve the Super Saiyan God form, the most notable being a sacred ritual involving the transfer of ki from five righteous Saiyans to a sixth Saiyan as host. Attaining these forms is quite difficult and only three Saiyans are known to have ever accomplished it - with only two retaining the power. These forms possess Godly ki. Retaining the godly power also causes the user's normal forms to become more powerful than before, and also gifts them with the Saiyan beyond God form - a form which utilizes the power of Super Saiyan God without a physical change in appearance. A Saiyan can also transform into a Super Saiyan God at will if they retain the godly power. A Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God who transforms into a Super Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan Blue. Hybrid Forms Saiyans are capable of mixing their Super Saiyan forms with their other non-Super Saiyan states in order to achieve powerful hybrid states. This has shown to be possible by mixing Super Saiyan with either Great Ape or Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan Blue Main Article: Super Saiyan Blue Once a Saiyan masters the divine power of Super Saiyan God, by transforming from a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God into the Super Saiyan form, they can access a new more powerful transformation called Super Saiyan Blue, more descriptively known as "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan". This form is only used by Gokai Super Saiyan 4 Main Article: Super Saiyan 4 By combining Great Ape and Super Saiyan, A Saiyan becomes a Golden Great Ape. Their offensive capacities have become much greater, and their rage is even more intense than the Great Ape's. While in the Golden Great Ape state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increase extraordinarily. The Super Saiyan 4 form is a unique transformation attained through mastery of the Golden Great Ape form. Despite being called a "Super Saiyan" it is not part of the main Super Saiyan line of transformations. By achieving a power beyond their limits in Super Saiyan 4 form, a Saiyan will be enhanced further into a Super Full Power Saiyan 4. Due to Jincade's body getting used to the blutz waves caused by Boxer's Blutz wave machine, he can access this form without using any blutz waves or turning into a Golden Great Ape. Fighting Saiyans have an inborn need to fight. Most Saiyans will spend their lives training to become stronger so that they can prove themselves in battle. When Frieza hired the Saiyans as his planet pirates, he knew of their amazing fighting skills and used that to his advantage. However, Frieza began to notice how powerful the Saiyans were becoming and began to fear that one day one of them would overwhelm him as the most powerful being in the universe. This eventually lead to Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans on it. Saiyans like Gokai and Jincade are frequently seen training and improving their fighting skills to keep up with each other's skills and the appearance of new, more powerful foes. Many of the Saiyan and Saiyan/Human hybrids that appear throughout the series possess extreme fighting potential. It is also very common for them to develop the ability to transform into Super Saiyans at childhood, thought to be particularly likely when the hybrid's Saiyan parent had achieved the transformation prior to conception. A Saiyan who achieves a level of power at the level of gods becomes a "Saiyan beyond God". List of Saiyans * Bardock: Father of Raditz and Goku, he was killed by Frieza and sent to the past. * Borgos: A large balding member of Bardock's team, he is killed by Dodoria's Elite. * Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, main villain of Dragon Ball Z Movies #8, #10. In movie #11, he is not the villain, but a mutated clone is, and flashbacks are shown. * Cabba: A Saiyan from the sixth universe. * Fasha: The only female member of Bardock's team, she is killed by Dodoria's Elite. * Gine: Mother of Raditz and Goku, and former member of Bardock's team.3 * Goku: The main protagonist whose original Saiyan name is Kakarot. He is killed by sacrificing himself to kill Raditz, and years later to defeat Cell. * Goku Black: Formerly a Shinjin, this version of Zamasu stole Goku's body. * King Vegeta: King of the Saiyans and father of Vegeta and Tarble, he is killed by Frieza. * Nappa: A large bald Saiyan who was Vegeta's partner and General of the Saiyan army, he is killed twice by Vegeta. * Onio: A fat Saiyan that appears in the self-parody manga, Nekomajin. * Original Super Saiyan: The first ever Super Saiyan who died because he was unable to control his power. * Original Super Saiyan God: The first known Super Saiyan God. He fought to stop evil from controlling his planet. * Paragus: Father of Broly, he is killed by Broly in movie #8. * Raditz: Brother of Goku, he is killed by Piccolo. * Scarface: A short balding Saiyan seen only in the pendulum room during filler of the DBZ anime. * Shorty: A large muscular Saiyan seen only in the pendulum room during filler of the DBZ anime. * Shugesh: A big overweight member of Bardock's team, he is killed by Dodoria's Elite. * Tarble: Vegeta's younger brother who has a lack of fighting spirit.22 * Tora: A tall masculine member of Bardock's team, he is killed by Dodoria. * Turles: Main villain of Dragon Ball Z Movie #3. Looks just like Goku, and was killed by Goku. * Vegeta: Goku's greatest rival and the prince of all Saiyans, he is killed once by Frieza and once by sacrificing himself against Majin Buu. * Zorn: One of King Vegeta's subjects. * Saiyan Army: The military force employed by the Saiyans. Partial Saiyans * Bulla – 1/2 Saiyan, Daughter of Vegeta * Future Gohan – 1/2 Saiyan, Son of Goku (Alternate timeline) * Future Trunks – 1/2 Saiyan, Son of Vegeta (Alternate timeline) * Gohan – 1/2 Saiyan, Eldest son of Goku * Goku Jr. – Grandson of Pan and Great-Great-Grandson of Goku * Goten – 1/2 Saiyan, Youngest son of Goku * Pan – 1/4 Saiyan, Daughter of Gohan and Granddaughter of Goku * Trunks – 1/2 Saiyan, Eldest Son of Vegeta * Bulma Leigh – Unknown percentage, descendant of Vegeta * Vegeta Jr. – Unknown percentage, descendant of Vegeta Saiyans with reawakened genes * Gozen Sr- Son of Goku Jr * Dr Shorts- Son of Vegeta Jr * Gokai- Grandson of Goku Jr * Jincade- Unknown Parents * Gokira- Granddaughter of Goku Jr * Boxer- Grandson of Vegeta Jr * Golili- Granddaughter of Goku Jr * Riaco- Grandson of Vegeta Jr * Gozen Jr- Grandson of Goku Jr * Viktoria- Granddaughter of Vegeta Jr Fusions * Gogeta (Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance, called Veku when the two Saiyans fused incorrectly; Name: Go'ku+ Ve'geta) * Gotenks (Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance; Name: Gote'n+ Tru'nks) * Vegito (Vegeta and Goku via the Potara fusion earrings; Name: Vegeta + Kakarotto) * Fusion Zamasu (Goku Black and Future Zamasu via the Potara fusion earrings) * Gocade (Gokai and Jincade via the fusion dance; Name: Go'kai + Jin'cade) * Riazen (Riaco and Gozen Jr via fusion dance; Name: Ria'co + Go'zen Jr) * Gomiko (Gokira and Kumiko via fusion dance; Name: Go'kira + Ku'miko) Category:Races